comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200103221040
Pink Broly (Requiem Stand Arrow Absorbed) (Dbz adaptions) vs Gaston (Internet Edition) (Joke Battles) Pink Broly's profile tier: Youtube+ name: Pink Broly origin: Dragonball Z Original + Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Original | It's own character (created itself post origin) | Dbz original adaptions gender: Inapplicable classification: Abstract Being | Non Fusion (a characte that attained another's qualities by other means than fusion) | Cosmic Being | Fighter | Legendary Saiyan Champion, Champion of the dbz adaptions multiverse | Majin | Embodiment of Copying (How he absorbed majin buu, took his apperance, and gained his qualities without fusion) (Also how he absorbed the Jojo stand arrow) powers and abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire barrages of ki blasts, which can home in on targets or form defensive barriers, also changed the weather), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Broly locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air. Broly heard Goten speaking from under tons of solid ice), Flight and Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate his skin after his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation bursts out of it. Low-Mid over time; regenerated from having his chest ripped open by Goku's punch), Breath Attack (As Bio-Broly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Overpowered Paragus' mental limiters that prevented him from accessing Legendary Super Saiyan), Cosmic Radiations (Travelled in space, which is filled with radiations), and Extreme Cold (Survived being encased in ice for over seven years, broke out of it the moment he heard Goten's cries) | Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Telekinesis, Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing in power as well), Body Control (Due to his body's elasticity and amorphous nature, Buu can control it as he pleases), Duplication (Can split into distinct bodies and individuals through fission), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Buu can copy techniques after seeing them once, copying Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Kai Kai), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can exhale with enough force to cause severe, powerful winds), Attack Reflection, Danmaku (Via Human Extinction Attack), Self-Destruction (Via Revenge Death Bomber), Healing, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Breath Attack, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (As Super Buu, he can scream with enough force to rip open holes in dimensions, allowing him to travel across space and time), Explosion Manipulation (Via Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack), Can bind his opponents by creating Super Donut Chain, Possibly Telepathy and Sealing (Via Mafuba, after absorbing Piccolo), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Poisons, and Mind Manipulation (Babidi cannot reliably control Buu through any means despite the evil in his heart), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Buu can regenerate from being reduced to vapor) | Embodiment of Copying (can copy, and take apperance + qualities of any character than himself. obtains the strong qualities and abandoned the weaker abilities unless it's a technique), Absolute Condition, Alternate Reality Insertion, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Beginning_Dominance, Casuality Manipulation, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Luck | Power Bestowal (The awakening of a Stand if accepted, the addition of another Stand ability if pierced again and accepted.), Soul Manipulation (The Arrow that awakens your Stand will directly attack your soul, and if denied, will kill it), Healing (Those accepted by the arrow and wounded from it will be healed, though their wounds will remain). | Soul Manipulation (However, being denied doesn't imply that it would kill them as before), Healing, Transformation (Of the Stand and its ability to a degree of something generally "hax"). | Pink form: Broly traveled to his future, and the jojo verse to absorb super buu and requiem stand arrow, pink form allows him to take the apperance of super buu with part of himself as if it were a fusion but as a non fusion (copy only), pink form allows all his powers to work in unison and perfectly absorb them | Pink Decay: An ability that allows combat alone to counter an opponent's abilities (but not automatically before his, however with his immense speed it's unlikely that he is second to counter) techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. *'Energy Shield:' Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. *'Omega Blaster:' An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. | *'Human Extinction Attack:' A technique used by Super Buu to kill everyone on Earth, utilized by raising his arm into the air and firing a massive barrage of homing pink ki blasts. *'Kai Kai:' The teleportation technique utilized by Kai that allows them to teleport to anywhere within or outside of the universe instantly, without needing a ki signature to lock onto. After observing this technique being used by Kibito Kai, Kid Buu gained the ability to use it. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Buu copied from him after seeing it once. Unlike Goku's blue Kamehameha, Buu's is pink in coloration. *'Planet Burst:' Kid Buu's most powerful attack, an immensely powerful sphere of ki that he creates and shapes in his hand before throwing it down at the planet beneath him, destroying it. It has more than enough power to destroy the Earth ten times over. *'Vanishing Beam:' Buu's primary offensive attack, a pink wave of ki fired from his hand at high power. *'Vice Shout:' By releasing all of his energy with a scream of sheer frustration, Super Buu can rip open a hole in space and time, allowing him to travel through it to escape isolated areas such as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Galactic Donut:' After absorbing Gotenks, Super Buu gains this technique, allowing him to create a ring of ki that encircles and traps an opponent to prevent them from moving. It can even be used to slowly crush an opponent and cut them in half once it encircles them. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack:' After absorbing Gotenks, Super Buu gains this technique, allowing him to spawn explosive ghosts from his mouth that will charge an opponent and explode on contact. Buu can create multiple Kamikaze Ghosts at once, but this childish technique can easily be circumvented by blowing up the ghosts from a distance. *'Magic:' Buu knows several magical abilities that allow him to heal others and even turn them into sweets and other foods. He can heal any wounds so long as the person he is healing is not dead, even healing Babidi after he was cut in half and curing a boy of his blindness. *'Chocolate Beam:' Buu's signature technique, a beam fired from his antennae or hand that can turn whatever it hits into whatever he desires. Due to his childish nature, he near exclusively uses it to turn others into food, such as transforming Dabura into a cookie, countless innocents into chocolate, and Chi-Chi into an egg. *'Majin Physiology:' Buu has an unusual, amorphous physiology that he can manipulate as he pleases, allowing him to stretch his limbs to extreme lengths, shape his body into bodies mimicking others, rip off chunks and use them to encircle and trap others, and even liquefy his own body before forcing himself into an opponent's orifices and expand, destroying them from the inside. His amorphous body is highly resistant to injury and can even split into various other bodies through fission. Of the many unique abilities that Buu's body gives him, one of the most useful and powerful is his immense regenerative power. Even if he is blown to bits or reduced to vapor, Buu can regenerate rapidly, reforming his body from chunks of his body or even just pink gas. While this regeneration makes it incredibly hard to kill Buu, as he is worn down over time in combat, it becomes less effective and takes more time to fully trigger. *'Absorption:' By engulfing opponents within his amorphous body, Buu can absorb them, trapping them within his body as it solidifies around them, before fully absorbing them. This grants Buu their abilities and knowledge and changes his personality in the process, not always for the better. While it provides a boost in power proportional to the absorbed's power, Buu also inherits their traits, causing Kid Buu to become oblivious and have a sliver of good within him after he absorbed the Dai Kaioshin. However, the abilities and power this gives outweigh any weaknesses. | Embodiment of Copying (most potent technique) (works in and out of battle) attack potency: Extreme Outerversal Level lifting strength: Extreme Outerversal Level durability: Extreme Outerversal Level stamina: Absolute-Infinite range: Extreme Outerversal Level standard equipment: legendary crown necklace intelligence: genius (traveled to the dbz original future / buu saga, traveled to jojo bizarre adventure verse, traveled to various other worlds and became a genius through unknown means) weaknesses: None Notable (especially being youtube tier, bascially indestructible and unsurpassable in every way, even if a character surpasses his stats) -- hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance: 50ft, location: large cloudy city stats not equalized second form broly (pink broly requieum stand arrow absorbed or pink broly r / PBR or just pink broly) second form gaston (internoot gaston) -- Pink Broly wins by youtube+ tier (counter description manipulation) + pink decay combat (counter time manipulation, counter universe erasure, counter reality warping ) + meta luck (also counter universe manipulation, counter combat) pink broly wins 8000+ or more/10 (meta luck basically infinite winnable over all abilities and combat even abilities that counter it, or higher abilities, tremendous boost in combat, pink decay also another tremendous boost in combat) '' ''